When I'm All Alone
by K-Shandra
Summary: Peter alone in bed at night, mulling things over. Chapter Two Olivia has a go. This fic is written for Wjobsessed. Chapter 3 Muse gives evil grin :  no kids.
1. Peter

Title: When I'm All Alone.

This fic is written for Wjobsessed, who asked me if the muse had any other Bolivia before season 3 starts. So being game, I let the muse loose to see what she comes up with. The result was this.

I may do an Olivia POV at some time. Seeing as I gave I Need You Now a "shitty" ending, I'm trying to make up for it now.

Timeline wise I would put this some time into the future after Olivia has returned from the other side (and from rumour that will be somewhere mid season three).

Rating M (do I ever write anything else) Kids go play, this in MAJORLY suggestive.

Disclaimer: When they come up for adoption, I will adopt them (I have first option) but for now they are not mine. So all is done in the name of fun, and suing me is not worth the legal fees.

Beta: No chance for ooc here, so their all mine.

Summery: Peter alone in bed at night, mulling things over.

* * *

I lie here on my bed, alone. Wondering what you're thinking, feeling. What may be going through your thoughts, and what you may be doing right now.

Three weeks, it's been three weeks since your return. I've commemorated everyday, memorizing every glance and gesture you've made. You're seemingly recovered from the ordeal having been inflicted upon you, whilst on the other side. Yet. Still I'm too scarred to approach you. To breach the subject of what had been said, whilst on the other side. Do you still think of me that way? Or had you really just said the words, made the actions, to make me come back.

Oh god! Please don't think I did anything with her. Please don't think that, she was not you. I saw that, how could I not.

Would I have done something with her? I can't truly answer. She was different - she was not you. For a while I thought it was the cross-dimensional travel, the shock of realizing just what you had said to me. Now not being unable to take it back.

But since your return you're more distant, if that were in any way possible. I know you have spent a great amount of time cleaning out you apartment. Changing things. It's almost as if your trying to regain control of your surroundings. Trying to erase her. Your haunted looks scare me. I feel the unasked questions and wish you would voice them, if only to clear the air.

Laying here in the darkness, I wish I could find a way through to you. To scale that wall you have once again thrown up to protect yourself. I wish I could rip it down, make you understand that I'm here, I'll listen, and I want help, but mostly… I want to be allowed to love you. I want to touch your skin, taste it, feel it under my fingertips. Rub the tension from your shoulders. Ease your clothes from your body. I want to be allowed to, to have access to your body. But mostly… I want to be allowed into your heart.

My body has started responding to the images. The tightening of my groin serves as a reminder of things I want so passionately, but would most probably only remain in my fantasies. My clothes are uncomfortable now, as I lie and think of your skin.

There are so many questions I would like answers to. Answers, which will allow me into your heart, and your mind.

Questions like…

Are you the closet romantic, I see you as being?

Do you ever allow your passion to flow freely for something other than your work? Would you ever allow me to see it?

You are a person of few words, but would the right words affect you? Allow you to open up to someone? To me?

Would you ever allow me to touch you? Not just in the physical sense, but to really touch you in a way that matters.

If I were to touch and stroke your skin, would it break out in gooseflesh?

Would your body yearn for my touch as I drift my fingers across your skin? Would it rise up, longing for more contact?

Would you respond the way I see you in my mind? Would your body flush with arousal, as I made love to your skin?

Would your heart speed up? They say the heart never lies… But yours, I know to be governed by your head. Would you allow your heart to speak for itself? Would you allow for it to take that which your eyes have shown you to yearn for? What you confessed to me, over there? It was probably the only thing that would have made me come back, the only thing that seemed missing. You.

I came back for you, no one else. No other reason. But now I feel cheated. I lie here dreaming of you, of the things I so desperately want with you…

Would you allow me to kiss you? I still remember the feel of your lips on mine, and cannot wait for the next time.

Would you allow me to brush kisses down your jaw line, onto your neck?

You allow me to kiss your lips? I remember how they tasted then when you did.

Would you allow me to nibble your ears, breath into them how long I have wanted to do that? Allow me to kiss your pulse, to feel your life blood move below my lips, letting me know that you are all mine, that the life-force within your veins allows for me to love you. That whilst it flows in your veins, I have a chance, a chance of making you understand the passion I feel for you.

Would you allow me to taste your skin, allow me access to all those places both visible and invisible under your clothes. To taste your essence, revel in it. To know that it is you I'm loving.

Would you allow my hands to trace your body? To learn its dips and contours, to become familiar with it.

Would you want to touch me? To feel my skin under your fingers?

Would you want to feel our bodies pressed together? To share the intimacy that could be shared between us?

Would you allow me to undress you? To ease your clothes from your body. A body that I have seen, but eludes me daily under your clothes. Would you allow me to touch, to stroke and kiss your skin, as it is exposed.

Would you want to undress me? Do you want to see me naked? To both see and feel how my body responds to you, to your presence.

Would you allow me to trace my fingers up your tights? Allow me to see the change in your eyes, your body? Would you yearn for my touch? Long for my fingers to drift higher?

Would you wear satin or lace next to your skin for me? Would you hide it, allowing only for me to see it, as I unwrap your body from its daily trappings. My hands drifting over your body, exposing you to me.

Would you want for me to tell you how you feel. How long, how much I have wanted do that. Would the words arouse you more?

Would you heed my primal instincts to make you mine? To sink into you with total abandon. To feel you around me, caressing me, encouraging me unto oblivion.

Would you allow me to tell you what it feels like as I move inside you. To try to put to words what I've imagined for so long now.

Would you tell me what it feels like when I move within you? Tell me what you like, and how you would like to be touched? Would you allow for me to lean how to pleasure you? And would you be willing to do the same?

Would you like it fast, passionate, raw and instinctive, with bodies bracing, straining, clinging, yearning, or would you like it slow, deep and loving. With hands everywhere, lovingly, sensual, pleasuring, fulfilling.

Would you allow me to make love to you all over again, as often as I could? To make up for the time we have missed out on.

Would you allow me to pin you under me, worship you like a goddess?

Would you grow wings above me, whilst I'm inside you? Riding me, my body pleasuring yours as you make love to me.

Would you allow me to worship your body in the most primitive of forms?

Would you shout out my name or bite down on my shoulder as I drive you over? Would you cry and moan your pleasure, or would you convey it through hot and passionate kisses?

Would you be enamoured if I cried my passion to the roof? Shouted your name, so the world could hear who drove me there. Or would you want me to sigh it into your ears, pinning your body to mine, as I loose and rediscover myself there within your depths?

Would you allow me to hold you to me, whilst coming down? Allow me to remain in your depths for as long as possible? To savour the moment. To allow me lavish you with kisses, as my instincts yearn for more to happen within your depths. To have a stronger more lasting hold on your heart…

Would you ever answer these questions?

My clothes are now too tight, restricting, uncomfortable beyond comparison. I'm sure my desire for you is evident within my eyes, that I would be able to see it if I looked in the mirror. My skin would be flushed with arousal, my eyes dark. My mind having driven my body to an almost painful state of arousal. I now intend to relieve myself, in a warm shower, hoping that soon enough it will no longer be needed. That soon I would be allowed to feel you wrapped around me, drawing me to ecstasy and beyond.

* * *

A/N: This is about the closest I can come to fluff. With any luck, the muse will allow me into Olivia's mind… will have to see if both are game…


	2. Olivia

Title: When I'm All Alone. (Olivia)

Timeline wise I would put this some time into the future after Olivia has returned from the other side. (Curse them for doing it).

Rating T+ (Still falls under M for Chapter 1)

Disclaimer: When they come up for adoption, I will adopt them (I have first option) but for now they are not mine. So all is done in the name of fun, and suing me is not worth the legal fees.

Beta: still no chance for ooc or spoilers.

Summery: Olivia venting her emotions.

* * *

I agitatedly wander my apartment. This is supposed to be my haven, the place where I get away form it all. A place where I can just be, me. But it has turned into a living hell. I hate it now that she's been here. No amount of changes can erase that fact, can take the image from my mind that she moved here, touched my things, and wore my clothes. Oh god! My clothes, I need new clothes. God she had a life of her own, a lover of her own. Why did she have to come mess with mine? The thought of her and, no! I can't stand it, the thought that they could have here… On my couch, in my bed. I'm burning those sheets tomorrow, if I can remember where I threw them. I need a new mattress, I can't lie in my bed thinking of them possibly having… It's not fair! It should have been me. Your feelings were supposed to be for me, the moment should have been ours.

Oh God Peter, is that why we are so at odds with each other. You were the only thing that kept me going. The thought of you and her is driving me insane. I want to hurt her, hurt you, for hurting me like this. How could you, how could you mistake her for me.

I now live for the moments I see you. Thankful at least to have you back in my life. Where I can see you on a daily basis, to know that you are there, even if we cannot be together. I can't believe I said that, that I was so weak, so needy of you. The fact that I could throw myself at you, like that. I would have willingly staid on that side, and to hell with the inter-dimensional war. If only I could just have you back in my life. Your leaving showed me just how much I have come to rely on you, how close you've gotten to me.

It's not just Walter that needs you - I do too. I need you in the kind of way that scares me. I've never needed someone in such a way. I can't handle the thought that she could have taken my place in your heart. That you have shared with her what I so badly want, no not just what I want, I need. The thought of your hands on her body, touching her, is enough to make me sick to my stomach. I can't handle these ghosts anymore, knowing the nights I spent here wondering what your body looked like under the clothes, imagining us. I have never seen you undressed, have never felt the warmth of your skin against my palms. There has always been clothes in the way, the feel of you skin ever elusive. To think that she may have… was held in your embrace whilst… I need to get out of here. But where do I go, I don't want to go to our bar, she may have been there with you, and anyway it's late. I'd only end up having to fend off one of those drunkards, those who can't keep their hands to themselves.

The only hands I want on my body are yours. The only embrace I long for is yours. I remember the safety of your arms as they held me. The way they wrapped around me holding me safe. Even then I knew I was in trouble where you were concerned. How I long to feel those arms around me again. Only this time I will relish the sensation, breath in your scent, bask in the sensations I experience whenever you touch me. I will exult the awareness of my skin, the way it tingles at your contact. How it remains that way long after contact is broken, allowing for a lift in my step, a push forward. Allowing me to cope with these horrors. You've made this last year bearable. I would do it all over again, as long as you are next to me. Okay maybe not the whole loose-you-cross-dimensional thing, but then I would not be here. I would not be wondering if you did or didn't. I would, if given the chance again. I would have told you Walters' secret, if only to try and make way for an us. But then as Walter explained before, it would allow for changes I don't think could turn in our favour.

I remember what it felt like when you left. The emptiness of facing a day knowing I would not see you, that there would be no chance of you touching me, or brushing against me. How often I've regretted that we had not kissed in New York, before I knew. It took me almost loosing you, for me to realize how much I wanted that. Why I was willing to, if just for once to know what it would feel like. You have seen and experienced almost every emotion I could display, all but what I now feel for you. You know the lengths I would go to for those I love, but do you need, no, want to be loved by me? Or has she taken that need from you?

I now sense that even with you here, that I have lost you. These past three weeks you've watched me, studied me. I can't help but wonder what is going on in your mind. Not once have you touched me, not the way you use to. I miss your touch, the spontaneity of it. You're controlling your responses, your words, and I hate her for doing that to you. I have seen a look in your eyes, an expression I have never seen before. Therefore cannot place it. You usually look at me that way when you think I'm not looking. I want to know what it means.

Do you hate me now?

Another cup of coffee, another night spent wondering about what ifs'. And I'm still no closer to having figured it out. I feel a need to move on, move away from here. The thoughts are torture. I can't stand eating or sleeping here. I hate my home now, all because of what may have happened here. I need answers, and I need them now.

As I reach for my phone, I realize the time, realize that you may be asleep, but I don't care anymore.

Your phone rings and you answer it, I'm taken aback by the tenor of your voice, almost like you had been awake. You crack something about not being available for a case but it flies over my head. My silence and lack of response must have alerted you to something being different. For your tone changed instantly, to one more serious as you mentioned my name again, questioningly. I have difficulty finding my voice, not sure of how to ask that which I need an answer for. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath before throwing it out there "Did you?" Realizing it could mean a thousand different things, have hundreds of different answers I held that breath, my eyes opening as I wait for your answer. You must have somehow known what I meant, because your "no" came through clear. I could sense some sense of relief from you, the question finally having been asked. I release the breath I've been holding, closing my eyes in relief. "Peter." I breathed your name, not realizing the amount of emotion, or the amount of longing that was conveyed in my voice. I barely heard your reply of "I'm on my way." before the line went dead.


	3. One Day at a Time

Title: When I'm All Alone Part 3. (Originally written as – One Day at a Time)

Originally written in reply to wjobsessed request. But due to the passionate nature of the fic, two predecessor chapters were added to make readers understand the characters views and emotions.

To wjobsessed: This chapter was the original fic written in answer to your request. (Muse had lots of fun) It has all the emotion, passion and the resolve I know you so deeply seek in my fics (read, that never seem to end the way you want them to.) This one was written with an ending especially for you, seeing as you requested it.

Timeline wise I would put this some time into the future, after Olivia has returned from the other side (In short, mid season 3 or thereabouts).

Rating: A very strong M/NC17 (KIDS DO NOT READ. YES THAT MEANS YOU, THE ONE LOOKING OVER YOUR SHOULDER TO SEE IF SOMEONE ELSE IS WATCHING. CLOSE THIS FIC, NOW!) Do not read in the presence of others, you may feel uncomfortable by the end. If you are not mature enough to grasp my other work, this is way above your head.

Disclaimer: When they come up for adoption, I will adopt them (I have first option) but for now they are not mine. So all is done in the name of fun, and suing me is not worth the legal fees.

Beta: Still no chance for spoilers, really, totally AU. So beta has a break and I'm to blame for the mistakes.

Summery: Peter and Olivia – need I say more. (If Peter falls for alt Olivia in season 3, this WILL be deleted. For being completely non-canon, ooc, and the author will just go sit in a corner and SULK. Waiving her fist at the creators, writers and anyone who could be as cruel to Olivia.)

Story Word Count: 4 544.

* * *

Olivia heard the knock on the door. Stepping round the coffee table she made her way to it. She'd been watching the clock, knowing that it would take him approximately twenty minutes to get to her apartment. The knock sounded in fifteen. Shaking her head realizing he must have speeded. She opened the door, noticed his haphazard clothes and still damp hair. A frown formed on her forehead, 'had he just got out of the shower?'. She stood back to allow him to enter, not having uttered a single word.

Peter noted the facial expressions that crossed her face. Her eyes were dull, but they had been that way since her return. She closed the door behind him, and on turning he reached for her pulling her into an embrace. Having expected some resistance, he was surprised to find none. Drawing her closer whilst her head came to rest on his chest. His one arm rounded her waist, whilst the other moved over her back with, hand coming to rest in her hair. Which he was surprised to find was down, flowing freely over her shoulders. She had bleached it blond again in an attempt to forget "her", he suspected. Pulling her closer still, he lowered his face to rest on top of her head. Slowing his breathing as he drew in the scent of her. Drawing strength from her presence, as he hoped she was from his. They stood like that for what seemed like a perpetual amount of time, neither wanting to draw away. Both individually thankful that they could finally do this, that it did not seem awkward. As much as Peter wished for more he knew that tonight Olivia needed Peter the friend, not Peter the potential lover. Loosening his embrace whilst moving his arms slightly, he felt her tighten her grasp, like she was not ready to let go.

"Olivia." He spoke softly into her hair. Olivia just moved her head, indicating to him that she had heard.

Olivia remained in his arms, drawing strength from his presence. Holding onto him, as the warmth of his presence seeped into her body. The arms she had so desperately needed earlier were now locked around her. Offering both support and comfort. She felt him move, tightened her grip, not willing to let him go. Not sure if she at any stage could let him go, now. He smelt of clean laundry and soap. Her initial assessment of him having recently gotten out the shower, now confirmed. She heard his voice, wanted to ignore it. Knowing it would mean the end of their embrace.

Peter Placed both his hands on the side of her face, encouraging her to look up at him. Once she relented, he noticed a hundred emotions reflected within her eyes.

"Olivia are you okay?" He questioned barely above a whisper.

Olivia clamped her lips together, fighting the tears that threatened to overflow. Then within the confines of his hands shook her head, implying the negative, not trusting herself to speak. Peter drew her closer again, as a vice closed over his heart, "Oh God Olivia, why didn't you call me sooner?" He almost groaned, his voice catching, rasping, as he pulled her closer again. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Closing his eyes as he felt her start to tremble. Holding her, as he sensed her pulling herself together, again. After a prolonged period of time they stepped back, finally pulling apart.

"Hey." She finally greeted him.

"Hey." He replied.

"Would you like something to drink?" She offered, her voice barely audible.

"If you're having." Peter answered, deciding to take the simpler route. Hoping that she would be willing to open up this time."

He followed her to the kitchen, having noted the changes. "The place looks great, lots of changes since I was last here." He noticed her stiffen at the words, wanting to kick himself for the careless comment.

She turned to look at him sharply. He noted the expression on her face. It was a mixture of disbelief, mixed with pain and utter confusion. Cursing himself even more, for having said that.

"And when exactly was that?" Her voice was sharp, laced with barely controlled anger.

Peter was not shocked at the tone, he had heard it often before. It was however the first time that he was on the receiving end of the words, the tone. Dropping his gaze to the floor, he knew could lie to her. But it would not be of any use. She would find out the truth, she always did. "It was the week before your return." He answered finally, before looking up at her, to gauge her response.

He saw her eyes narrow, realizing that her mind must be going a mile a minute

"And just what were you doing here?" Her anger still in check.

"I had come to confront her." He answered trying to keep his tone neutral.

"Why?" she questioned, just as sharply.

"Things were too… different." He finally spoke, "She was strange… Weird even." He paused for a while noting her raised brows. "For a while I thought you were having second thoughts, about what you said." He finally continued, "I thought that maybe the return from dimensions adversely affected you. The first time you came back you nearly died, so it seemed a reasonable theory." He continued trying to reason out his confusion since his return, hoping she would see it from his end. "But this time you/she did not have trouble walking, You/she did not suffer from the headaches, not like the first time you came back." He stopped for a while thinking that maybe he was saying this all wrong. Then shook his head, thinking back at all the differences. "I knew she was not you."

"How?"

"She would not push Walter for answers, not like you would. She would glance at Astrid time and again, almost as if you suspected her of something. I had thought it to be the stress caused by the trip, even issues with your emotions. But she was wrong in so many ways." Taking another deep breath. He continued,

"She did not drink. She was not willing to go out with me. Not that you often did, but I would have thought considering…" he trailed off, before speaking up again. "Everything was just off. And when I had a closer look at the differences, I wanted to kick myself. Her eyes were different, she did not speak with them like you do. Her emotions were also more open. She was driven, but not like you. Where at first I had thought it to be the result of shock, that you were having difficulties adjusting again, or not taking in what was happening." He grew quiet again, but only for a moment.

"What finally gave her away was how she reacted to Walter." Olivia's brows rose again, as a grin crossed his face.

"Walter was elbow deep into one of his autopsies, deeply engrossed as he usually is…and as usual, a really grusome sight to behold. Walter-being Walter, made some comment about craving I think it was pecan and mint pie. Astrid as usual just sighed, and went to go and fetch him some. You know, she must know of every bakery and delicatessen around Harvard by now." Peter wondered off the story, to be quickly brought back to the point, having noting her facial expression. "Anyway, she visibly gagged, and I think if it were possible would have turned green. I knew then something was amiss, you would have just shrugged it off. Knowing Walter, and his obscene cravings for the weirdest things."

Olivia just smiled at the image he created, knowing well how Walters's obsession with food could hit, at the absolute worst of times. But the smile soon faded.

"That still does not explain your presence." She finally stated, but this time with less anger in her voice.

'I wanted to test my theory, so I came over to ask her about our conversation. And she got it all wrong. I remember looking about the apartment trying to contain my irritation. I left notifying Broyles of the swap. He called her in and had her arrested. They took her to Massive Dynamic, and I haven't heard of her since. Then you arrived back. At first I was sceptic, but within a few days I knew it was you."

Olivia had remained silent, watching him whilst he spoke his mind. Then turned to the cupboard taking out two classes, pouring a generous amount of alcohol into them before handing him one in silence. She then stepped past him, leading him back to the lounge. Sitting down she placed her drink on the coffee table, before dropping her head into her hands.

"So you…" She finally started.

"No."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"This is scary," she finally said after a moments' silence. "Your answering questions before I even finish asking them.''

"I've been expecting them." He finally answered.

Olivia looked up at him, noting his towering frame. Before he lowered it to sit down next to her, placing his drink on the table.

He looked at her, reaching for her hand. "Olivia what you said then." He started.

"I meant it." She answered, quickly.

"No let me finish,' he said squeezing her hand. "What you said then…" he continued softly, "I know how much it must have taken for you to be that honest." He remained quiet allowing the words too sink-in watching her response. "I've gotten to know you over the last two years, and if there is one thing that I can say, it is that you are one of the most independent women I have ever met." He looked at her again holding her gaze. "For you to say such a thing, to me." he finally finished when Oliva looked down.

Olivia gaze moved down to where their hands were linked. The awareness of his proximity to her, causing her heart to speed up. She suspected that this was his way of letting her down, gently.

"It was stupid of me." She spoke up suddenly, closing her eyes swallowing against the pain. The tears threatened her again, as she pulled her hand from his, dropping her head into them.

Peter watched her reactions, at first puzzled. Her words and actions did not correspond. He had spent months reading her. He looked down at his hand that until moments ago had been holding hers. Slowly closing it to form a fist as he realized that she was pulling away from him, thinking she wanted to take back the words. He nodded his head slightly before getting up.

Olivia sensed his movement and looked up at him.

"So you did not mean it then?' He questioned. Fighting to keep his voice neutral, so that she could not hear his disappointment and heartache.

A frown formed on her forehead, hands having remained where they were. Meeting his gaze, whilst looking for a cue, a sign from him, but finding none. She dropped her head into her hands again, applying pressure to the back of her scull.

Closing her eyes, taking a beep breath. "I meant it." She finally answered, barely above a whisper. Her eyes remaining closed, so as she did not see the surprised expression that flirted across his face as the meaning sank home. His heart sped up, his eyes lit, as a smile crossed his face. He then noted her downcast appearance. His expression softened. As he realized the conflict of emotions she must have been experiencing these last few weeks, no months. The strongest sense of longing passed over him.

Eventually Olivia lifted her head to look at him. His lack of response forming the basis of her anxiety. Noting the look on his face again, a frown formed on her face.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She asked suddenly.

"Like what?" he questioned, this time a frown forming on his forehead.

"The way you are." She stated. "You do it when you think I'm not watching."

Peter just lowered his gaze, not sure of how to tell her. Olivia reached for her glass, halving the contents in one gulp. Her actions having drawn his attention.

"Okay now I know it is you." Peter commented, hoping humour in some way would break the uncomfortable silence that enveloped them. Coming to sit down next to her again taking the glass from her hands, placing it back on the table before taking both her hands in his.

"Olivia," he called her attention softly, waiting for her to look at him. "I realize that we are both bad at this. That we both have an idea of what we want, just not how to get there." He halted trying to ascertain her thoughts, before continuing. "I really want for there to be a us, or at least be given a chance at an us."

A smile crossed Olivia's face briefly, as she ducked her head.

Peter lifted a hand from one of hers, placing it on her cheek. As she leant into the contact, Peter closed the distance, until they were a breath apart. Before halting, allowing her the opportunity to pull back. Finally closing the last of the distance, brushing her lips for a lingering kiss before pulling away. "Well thank the Gods, the world finally allowed for me to kiss you without falling apart." Peter smiled, causing Olivia to grin whilst dropping her head.

Just then Peters' phone rang.

"Oh great, I spoke too soon." Peter said as he reached for it. Olivia looked at the display noting Walters name, reached out and took the phone from him before he could answer. Getting up form the couch, and out of his reach.

"Hello Walter." She answered the phone, her smile apparent in her voice.

"Agent Dunham?" Walter questioned, before continuing. "I was phoning Peter, must have gotten the wrong number."

"Peters' right here, you want to speak to him.' She asked looking at Peter, noting his grim expression.

"He's there with you?" Walter questioned, his elation perceptible within his words.

"Yes Walter, we were discussing my alter self and her reactions to your food cravings." Olivia said, with a grin on her face as she noted Peters' expression change to that of utter disbelief.

"Oh." Walter answered, his voice loosing some of its delight. "Will Peter be coming home, tonight?" He finally asked, his voice picking up again.

"I don't know Walter, we've been drinking. I may just leave him here on the couch for the night, or I'll send him home later in a cab." Olivia teased him, well aware of how much Walter wanted her and Peter to get together. "You want to speak to him?" She finally asked.

"No-no it's fine, I just needed to know where he was. I was hoping he could pick me up some pecan pie." Walter replied, starting to ramble.

"Pecan pie I'll mention it to him." Olivia said, noting Peters look of exasperation as he heard.

"Goodnight Agent Dunham." Walter replied, finally realizing whom he was speaking to.

"Goodnight Walter." Olivia said before ending the call, handing the phone back to Peter.

"Walter wants pecan pie." She informed him.

"I heard." Peter answered before raising the phone "Why?" He questioned indicating the call.

"I figured he would be less inclined to keep calling you, if he knew you were here." Olivia finally answered.

"Oh." Peter replied, realizing that she must know of Walters' obsession with regards to getting the two of them together. He remained quiet, not sure what to say anymore.

"Well I'd best be going then." Peter said as he rose from the couch, his drink still untouched. Olivia looked at the glasses, not sure herself of what to say as she followed him to the door. Her high spirits having taken an immediate tumble.

Peter stopped at the door turning to look at her. "I'll see you in the morning." He chirped, before chancing it and leaning in for another kiss. Not giving her a chance to reply.

The moment their lips touched Olivia's hands snaked around his neck, and the kiss deepened. Both reaching for the other, closing the distance as the kiss became more urgent, needy. Finally breaking apart both gasping for air, Peter rested his head against her forehead. Having pushed her against the door, he pulled back slightly as he noted the frown on her face.

"What?" He asked, his voice rasping.

"You're doing it again." She pointed.

"Doing what?" He croaked.

"The look."

Closing his eyes he leaned his forehead against hers. Taking a deep breath before expelling it again.

"What does it meant?" She asked again.

"Desire, so intense I can't breathe." Peter whispered to her lips.

Olivia gasped. Her heart started racing as his words hit home. 'He desires me?' She remained silent for a moment, hoping her ability to breathe would return.

Her hands finally moved down his back, as she closed the distance between their mouths, to brush his swollen lips.

"What do you desire?" She asked, after having pulled away slightly.

Closing his eyes he swallowed hard at the lump that had formed in his throat. His forehead resting once again against hers, as he prepared himself to speak.

"I want to touch you." He stated his voice almost inaudible, had she not been as close she would not have heard it. "I want to kiss your lips, to feather small kisses down your neck to your collarbone," he continued, this time with more fortitude. "I want to see your body flush with desire." Peter took a deep breath then, waiting for her to push him away. When she remained quiet he swallowed again, his mouth having dried. His voice now more gravelly, he continued. "I want to lay my head on your heart to hear it beat, to know you are here with me." He traced a hand over her heart, then back up, brushing it against her jaw line. "I want to kiss you here and here." He said as the traced to her ear, before resting his hand on her cheek lifting his head, encouraging her to look into his eyes.

"I want to kiss your lips." He said, as he closed the distance again placing a chaste kiss on her lips, before moving to her cheek then her ear. His voice now husky but full of confidence. "I want to whisper to you, to tell you how long I have wanted to do this. I yearn for your touch, so that I can groan my satisfaction into your ears. To see if it flames your responses. I want to press my body as close to yours as I possibly can. So that you could feel my desire for you." Peter pushed her against the door, using his body to pin her, allowing for her to feel his erection. Olivia's eyes closed, as heat assailed her body. Its arousal, instant.

"I want you to know how my body responds to yours. I want to rip your clothes off. Then run my hands over your body, to kiss your skin as it is exposed to me. I want to know if you want me to take things slow, or if you can barely hold back the passion as I sink into you." Olivia's head fell back against the door as the images his words painted, formed behind her closed lids. His voice the narrative, as her body responded warming, yielding. Peter sensing this, continued.

"I want to whisper into your ears what it feels like to move inside you, to have you tell me the same. I want to feel you tremble at my touch as your pushed over, lost in the pleasure we could share. I want to hold you as you come down, to remain in your depths for as long as possible. And once it's all over and you've come down, I want to do it all over again." He pushed into her again, his erection nudging her stomach, harder this time. Her legs having become jelly under her, as he now partially held her up. He remained quiet for a while, swallowing, trying to clear his throat. Waiting for her response. Then eventually pulling back from her, he noted the tears forming in he eyes. Closing his eyes taking a beep breath he took the final plunge

"Olivia I want to make love to you." He finally stated.

Oliva remained quiet, willing her legs to comply, to bear her weight again. Before moving out of his embrace, his arms letting her go. Knowing this was a decision she had to make. Reaching out, she took his hand pulling him with her, turning and leading him to the bedroom.

Peter followed her in a daze. Hoping with the hope of all hopes, praying to every divine entity known to man. That this was not his mind playing tricks on him. That tomorrow morning he is not going to wake up in his bed, alone, again.

Olivia came to a halt next to the bed, then turned to him. Her body alert, waiting for him, not sure who's turn it was to make the next move.

Peter looked at her, then stepped forward placing his hand on her cheek. Drawing her to him, closing the distance as be brushed her lips. Olivia's response immediate, as she stepped closer opening to him, letting him know how much she wanted this.

Hands roamed everywhere as clothing was removed. Not with the impatience that they would have though. It was a journey of discovery as they finally fell to the bed naked and clinging to each other. Olivia smoothing her palms over his body as she committed the texture of his skin, the heat of it to memory. Peter rolled her onto her back as he brushed kisses along her neck, the scrape of his stubble causing her to giggle in response. He laid passionate kisses along her jaw, bracing himself on his arms as their bodies were already aligned. Grinding his pelvis into hers, her body hot and ready for him. Olivia wrapped her legs around him, encouraging, inviting him in the most natural of ways. Peter kissed her passionately, as he acknowledged her request. Reading himself, he broke their kiss to look down at her. Once their eyes locked he pushed forward, he had meant to do it slowly, to savour it. But the moment the head of his manhood slipped home inside her, he lost all sense of concurrent thought. He drove forward, the heat and moisture drawing him. Their pelvises collided. He wanted to curse himself. It had been too fast, he had missed her response. He tried to still his body that was rocking itself inside her, felt her cling to him as he tried to still his movements. He felt her fingers bite into his buttocks as she pulled him closer, moving her body in encouragement. His head having dropped to her shoulder, nipping it, as he tried to regain control again. Their joining had been too much, too much feeling. He had not been able to look at her for the sensations that had overcome his body. He felt her frustration, as his name escaped her lips. Questioningly.

Peters' sudden invasion into her body had taken her breath away. The power and the passion behind it had her clinging to him, as he rocked within her depths, slowing. Pulling at him, wanting to feel him, really feel him move within her. She reached down and pulled him closer. Her fingers sinking into his buttocks as she rotated her pelvis. His name escaping her lips, silently calling for him to really make her - his. Not to tease like this.

Peter pulled back ready to sink into her again, then again and again. Bracing his body as he protected her from his weight. His trusts deep within her were primitive, as they clung to each other. Gasping for air, inordinate sounds escaping their vocal cords. Both now lost within a world of their own making. Her body braced against his, strained, as her fingertips bit into his back. The sounds escaping her primal, as he felt her inner muscles contracted around him, tipping him over. Unable to form any recognizable sound, as his body shook with the force of his release. He drove into her one last time, wanting to impale himself there. His arms struggling to brace his weight, as his body collapsed. His mind a complete blank, as he held onto her.

As Peter pushed into her, a thousand tingles ran across her body. Their pleasurable passage not even complete before the next lot scurried across her skin. His thrusts purposeful, as sensations stated to settle, low in her belly. The intensity building as he pushed into her, her body now bracing, arching into him as it raised up against him. Her release triggered, her mouth fell open, expelling a primal moan of pleasure. As waves of ecstasy coursed over her body, gripping him, pulling him along. Her body being drained of all the tension it had contained.

Peter came down with Olivia still holding onto him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, arms grasping him. His body still trembling from the intensity of its release, Her head was buried in his shoulder. Bracing himself on shaky arms he felt her pull him closer, murmuring an "uh-uh." Understanding what she meant, but not recognizing the voice. He drew back enough to look down at her, noting the tear streaks. Knowing he was not far from them himself.

"Olivia." he whispered brokenly, before pulling her back into an embrace. Feeling his tears breaching the brim, he held her close. Her grip tightened on him, as she kissed his shoulder. There were no words that could be spoken. Things could only be felt as they both came down, individually, but also collectively. Some time later Peter started placing kisses along her neck, noting the angry red colour on her neck caused by his stubble. Kissing it, he pushed himself up again. Olivia's grip on him loosened, her legs untwining, allowing him to slip from her. His regret at the action almost immediate, he lay down next to her. Their bodies now separated meant it was time to deal with the afterwards. Fearing awkwardness, he wanted to pull her closer. Then felt her move, to sit up. Not wanting to come across as clingy, 'he'd never in his life been clingy'. But where Olivia was concerned, it was a different set of rules all together. He waited for her response. Then felt a blanket settle over him, as she came to lie down next to him. The unspoken meaning did not go amiss on him, as he drew her into an embrace. Allowing her to settle her head on his shoulder, drawing patterns on her shoulder.

"What now?" she finally questioned.

Peter placed a kiss on her forehead, just below her hairline "Now we take it one day at a time." He answered pulling her closer.

Both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Okay there you go…. And if that did not make you want to reach into the screen and pull Peter out, I don't think anything will.

Anyone for tea? (Yes I am English by decent.)

Morning after chapter? (Mmm smut and happy Walter, lol go figure.)

A/N: Readers beware….

Okay before I get technical things thrown at me. If this sounds OOC, it is probably coz it was WRITTEN OOC. Will this ever happen? My guess: not in a half-a-million years. Olivia does not have long nails, so they cannot bite into his back. Adults do not need long drawn out sessions of (graphically depicted) foreplay to get their bodies to respond or ready for copulation. (It has been mentioned before, that sex starts long before the bedroom. Who said that? Think it was Cosmo.) And no, human size difference does not make a huge difference in intercourse, with bodies needing to adjust. (Unless you're 13 and he 28+ that is, and anyway what are you doing reading this?)

Sorry to anyone who was subjected to my rather long rant about this fandom in particular? But if I receive any more nasty pm's about my writing, writing style or word usage (inc spelling) I will report you. I do not get paid to do this. I could much rather spent the time working on other work I do get paid for, than to submit my writing to someone unpublished who could make an editors rejection letter sound like a hello note in comparison. Many of my fics are used as sample work and I have yet to have an editor, a bona-fide paid for editor by a publisher, rip my work apart the way some here seem to at times.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: When I'm all Alone Chapter 4

Genre: FRINGE

Disclaimer: Not mine *sigh* but I like playing, so don't sue.

Timeline: Season 3 (MY AU- the muse is completely ticked off. Doing happy stories with Peter and Olivia, or she'll hurt the slut.)

Written: October 2010

Rating: M for adult CONTENT

Spoilers: Not likely, no way related to the cannon of the show anymore… GRRR.

Characters: Olivia, Peter, Astrid and Walter.

Authors Notes: Sorry Wjobsessed, I hijacked it… it was delete it, or edit it. And I'm trying to appease the muse so she'd settle down and continue with the CSI fic I'm working on.

Summery: Peter and Olivia smut.

Actual word count: 2 104

*¨*•ƸϊƷ•*¨*

Peter woke with a start. The presence of another body in bed with him caused him to snap his head around. Some time during their slumber they had moved, having settled back to back. Knowing what private persons they really are, it did not surprise him that they would seek privacy in sleep. Carefully he tuned round as not to wake her, then spooned behind her. Placing a kiss on her shoulder, he felt her move turning towards him.

"Hey."

"Mmm."

"You gonna wake up any time soon?"

"Are you going to disappear if I do?"

"No, don't think so."

"Okay." Olivia said, opening her eyes to look straight into his. Then smiled, causing him to grin in return. Closing the distance between them he kissed her gently.

"Sleep well?" Peter asked, breaking the kiss resting his head against her head.

"Yes."

"Good, so did I." His hand ran up her side, a grin forming on his face as her body sought ore contact with his.

"Do I detect a overly cockiness this morning?"

"Oh definitely, but you can always silence me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it would be fun." Peter said, rolling onto her.

"Promises."

"Oh I only make promises I can keep."

"This should be interesting." Olivia said, lifting her legs placing her feet on his thighs. "So lets play a game," Olivia continued, grinding against him.

"Olivia you're…" Peter gasped as he felt her heat against him.

"I know. So you wanna play?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Hide and seek."

"You're not serious."

"Mmm feels good…" Olivia groaned, as she grinded against him more, his arousal pushing against her thigh. "Let's see rules…" Olivia continued as her hands ran down his back . "You hide that, and we seek pleasure." Olivia husked as her hand settled on his ass, pulling him closer.

"I think I could manage with those rules." Peter husked, as he moved slipping into her.

"Oh god." Olivia exclaimed as her body rose off the bed.

"How far do I hide." Peter grunted in reply.

"As deep as you can, oh god that feels good." Olivia moaned, her fingers digging into his ass encouraging him to move.

Peter kissed her neck then nipped at her collarbone. Before moving inside her.

"Peter." Olivia groaned as he fully sheathed himself once again.

"Yeah." He grunted in reply.

"Make me one promise." Olivia continued.

"What is that?" Peter asked slowing his thrusts slightly.

"To do this to me often, god that feels good." Olivia continued, as he pushed into her again.

"Yes Olivia Dunham, I Peter Bishop will make love to you as often as you like for as long as you'd like, provided…"

"No buts Peter." Olivia groaned.

"You have to scream my name when you come, or the deal is off."

"Peter." Olivia moaned

"Yes."

"Make me." Olivia challenged.

"Now there is a challenge I'll take you up on." Peter replied, before speeding up his thrusts. Pushing hard into her.

"Feel that Olivia. Feel our bodies coming together, I spent hours thinking what this would be like, what it would feel like, what you would look like. Naked under me, around me."

"Oh, yes, Peter don't stop."

Peter lifted off her slightly. Olivia reached for him, until she felt him slip his hands under her knees, pushing them towards her whilst. He raised his upper body, sharpening the angle before pushing into her again, causing her to groan.

"Look at us Olivia, look where we come together." Olivia lifted he head, and saw his body thrusting into hers. Hard and needy, soft and yielding.

"You're mine now." Peter grunted, before bending down to kiss her. Encouraging her legs to slip down again, her feet resting on his calves. Bracing on his forearms again his hands moved under her shoulders, holding onto them as he arched his body over hers.

The first movement had Olivia gasp, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. Wrapping her arms around him holding her close.

"Yes, Peter, more, more." She chanted, as he continues to arch his body into hers.

"Olivia, you feel amazing, so hot, so oh God I want to come just being inside you." He grunted between thrusts.

He felt her body stiffen under him. "That's it Livia, feel me there inside you, feels good to be inside you."

He felt the twitches around him he pushed deeply grinding his hips against her. Moving to capture her one nipple sucking it hard. Olivia started moaning before her body camped down on him

"Peter!" She gasped as the sensations crashed over her body. Ah go so good, more, Peter more."

Peter let go of her breast and rocked against her riding out her orgasm, before pinning her to the bed as his body released into her. Once done, he rolled off her catching his breath

Olivia in turn rolled over him partially. Kissing his lips "You're gonna be fun to play hide and seek with."

"It never was a game to play alone," he responded once his breathing settled.

"Olivia?"

"Mmm."

"I like this side of you."

"What do you mean?"

"The relaxed fun let's play hide and seek side." Peter said whilst closing his arm around her again.

Just then Peters' phone rang.

"Bet you that's Walter." Olivia said, moving off him allowing for him to get up.

"Who else would phone me this tie of the morning?" Peter said slipping out of bed.

"So are you going to answer it." when it continued to ring

"I'd better." Peter said, looking for his jacket among the clothing strewn on the floor.

"I'll be in the shower." Olivia said getting out of bed.

"Morning Walter" Peter answered his phone.

"Ah yes son, I was hoping to catch you."

"Walter, you have my number, how can you not catch me?" Peter said, turning to see Olivia disappear into the bathroom.

"Is agent Dunham up yet?" Walter asked.

"I think she's in the bathroom Walter, why?" Peter asked, hearing the water start.

"I spoke to Astrid this morning, we were hoping that you and agent Dunham would join us today."

"I don't know Walter."

"Well it's Saturday, we'll play a game of monopoly and watch some movies, Astrid came up with some very good movie suggestions."

"When exactly did you speak to Astrid?"

"Well this morning of course, I needed someone to go shopping with me and seeing as you spent the night at agent Dunham's home."

"Walter did you wake Astrid? Wait, you told Astrid I staid over here?"

"I may have."

"Walter!"

"We're going shopping and then we're collecting the movies, so are your coming."

"I'll ask to Olivia if she'd like to."

"I'll make milkshakes." Walter offered.

"Walter I'm not six anymore." Peter reasoned.

"Oh yes of course, maybe I should get some foods that are known for their aphrodisiac qualities."

"I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that. Then I'm going to get up, get dressed and make some coffee. Before speaking to Olivia about her coming over."

"You're not dressed."

"Goodbye Walter." Peter said, before ending the call.

Peter walked into the bathroom, the heat of the shower having steamed up the room. Stepping in behind her he wrapped his arms around her. "Mind if I join"

"Not at all, you can wash my back."

"Oh, so now I have to work."

"Oh yes, I'm high maintenance."

"Oh well I best get started then."

"So, what did Walter want?"

"He's invited you for movies at our house. That sounds weird now."

"It does." Olivia returned, rinsing off the soap. "Come on, turn around, I'll do yours'" Olivia offered, taking the sponge from him.

"So we're going?" Peter asked tuning his back to her.

"We could." Olivia answered, having finished his back.

"It's up to you, Walter is doing shopping with Astrid, who by the way he informed that I had stayed over last night. He's planning to do some aphrodisiac shopping."

"Good for him." Olivia said, running the sponge over his ass.

"You do realize what that means?" Peter questioned.

"I'm not bothered, Olivia said sliding the sponge over his ass one last time. "Rinse."

Peter turned his back to the water then noted Olivia's smile.

"What?" he questioned.

"I like this side better." Olivia stated before she started washing his chest, then his abdomen.

"Olivia." Peter warned.

"Yes." She replied innocently.

"You know what's gonna happen." Peter said, moving against her.

"What's gonna happen?" Olivia asked, rapping her hand around him.

"I'm going to end up playing hide and seek with you in the shower."

"Mmm, that sounds like fun." Olivia purred, as her other hand joined the first.

"You're insatiable." Peter said pulling her closer.

"Gruesome cases will do that to you."

"Ah, as much as I'd like to comply, the water has just gone cold." Peter said, reaching for the taps to shut off the water.

"Oh."

Within moments Peter pulled her closer, kissing her before grabbing her ass and pulling her up against him. Olivia needed little encouragement to wrap her legs around him.

"Where do you want me to take you." Peter asked, stepping out of the shower.

"Don't care, just do it."

Peter halted looking at her for a moment before allowing her legs to lower holding her until he was sure she could stand.

"Peter?" Olivia queried, not understanding his actions.

"Turn around and bend forward, feet slightly apart." Peter husked in reply.

"Okay." Olivia replied before complying to his request.

Peter came up behind he stoking her ass.

"Put your hands on your knees." He continued in a low voice, as he took hold of himself and started to rub his tip against her. "I want you to tell me if I hurt you."

"You won't." Olivia threw back at him.

"You must tell me." Peter insisted.

"Okay."

Bending his knees he positioned himself, teasing her with him at her entrance, just slipping in, before gripping her hips and slamming into her, lifting her feet off the ground with the sheer momentum of him driving into her. "Oh god Olivia. Peter cried out as his fingers bit into her hips. Holding her, he bent his knees allowing her feet to touch the ground again. Pulling out slightly before repeating the motion. Using their difference in size to impale himself inside her. "Oh god, I can't get deep enough." Peter gasped as he bent his knees again allowing Olivia to stand on her dangling legs. Once he was sure she could stand he started thrusting into her, all sense of control lost as his hand bit into her lips with is need to hold onto her. "Every time I stood behind you these last two weeks… this was what I wanted to be doing. To slip deep inside of you, to make you mine and rock your world."

Olivia gasped at the first stroke, the sensation bordering on pain as he impaled himself in her, lifting her off the ground… although she wasn't opposed to rough sex, she hadn't seen Peter as one to indulge in it so soon. His strokes were hard, his fingers biting into her hips to hold her to him, his words arousing.

Peter drove into her with abandon, letting her know what she did to him. Moving forward slightly she heard his gasp as he realized se was moving. Pushing her hands agains the wall she braced against him offering him some resistance. Leaning forward more pushing against the wall she crossed her legs.

"Oh god Livia you'll kill me." Came Peters' reply as her body closed round him more. Moving his hands to her shoulders he his trusts became less urgent but more determined.

"Livia… oh god… Livia I can do this all day. So hot, so good."

Reaching round he stared to stimulate her, stoking her, whilst driving into her.

"Livia I'm so close."

Not long after Olivia screamed his name again. Whilst he pushed up into her one more time, nearly collapsing to the floor with the intensity of their release, as they both fought to remain standing with the intensity of the aftershocks. Both eventually giving in, sinking to the floor in a mindless limbless puddle.

"You really want to go home and watch movies?" Olivia asked some time later.

"Not really, I'd have to get up for that."

"So we are going to stay here on the floor?"

"I can just imagine Walter if we don't show."

"Mmm." Olivia said grinning, "We'd best go over then." Olivia said getting up. Offering a hand to Peter

*¨*•ƸϊƷ•*¨*

There'll be another chapter after this… Walter has to have a say.


End file.
